Hasta el final
by HeliaRashii
Summary: Hablaba muy alto y daba un poco de miedo, pero parecía tan simpático y tan buena persona que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar a Nagachika Hideyoshi, o, para abreviar, a Hide. Podía compensarle de una forma todo lo que hacía por él, pero sería lo más duro que había hecho nunca.


**¡Muy buenas! ^^ bueno, la vida es injusta xd pero no importa, hay que sonreír y … no… no lloren T_T mi personaje favorito era Hide, pero no importa… no importa TT_TT**

**Este es mi primer one-shot de TG. Para aquellos que me sigan, lo siento xD estaba continuando otro de mis fics cuando capítulo jodidamente arrollador de Tokyo Ghoul se me mete en el kokoro y me deprime, así que no sentí motivación alguna para continuar. Lo único que se me ha ocurrido hacer fue escribir esto, a ver si me servía de algo. Bueno, entre tantos otros que he visto en el fandom, me ha reconfortado un poco xd **

**En fin, dejo de enrollarme o si no lloro.**

**Advertencias:** Spoilers, tanto de la primera como segunda temporada. Y… muerte de un personaje lógicamente xD … T_T

**Extensión:** 1620 palabras.

**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a Ishida Sui, lamentablemente. Yo nunca hubiera matado a Hide, ni siquiera en el anime.

* * *

_¡Aún no tengo ningún amigo! Así que, ¿quieres ser amigo mío?_

Hablaba muy alto y daba un poco de miedo, pero parecía tan simpático y tan buena persona que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar a Nagachika Hideyoshi, o, para abreviar, a Hide.

Desde ese momento no se habían separado nunca, apoyándose, riéndose, prácticamente viviendo juntos. Kaneki consideró a Hide como un hermano del cual no podía imaginar separarse, uno que le preguntaba qué le ocurría cuando se percataba del menor vestigio de tristeza o malestar en su rostro, el que le cuidaba y el que le quería con todo el corazón.

Kaneki siempre tuvo presente la fuerte amistad con Hide, siempre la agradecía internamente estar a su lado en todo momento, pero nunca se le ocurrió expresarlo en palabras o compensarle de alguna manera, excepto manifestarle recíprocamente esa fiel amistad que le demostraba día a día.

_Oye, Kaneki, ¿te gusta Yoshikawa?_

Era muy astuto y se percataba de cualquier cambio en Kaneki, por lo que siempre había pensado en él como un tipo con muy buena intuición. Era tan audaz que en una ocasión hasta supo que Kaneki tenía un problema digestivo en plena clase y pidió permiso al profesor en su lugar para que pudiera salir al baño. Inevitablemente, sus compañeros estallaron en risas.

Pero no le importaba que en ocasiones pasara algo de vergüenza por su culpa, pues al tratarse de Hide constantemente se lo tomaba con humor, puesto que la causa de sus risas siempre era él.

Aunque eran muy diferentes —Hide jamás entendería la finalidad de leer tantos libros—, Hide y Kaneki se querían a su manera, sin mencionar una sola palabra sentimental y comiendo hamburguesas en el Big Girl.

_¡Vamos al Big Girl, Kaneki! Invito yo._

Sin embargo, la vida de Kaneki se había vuelto una tragedia desde ese horripilante momento en el que Rize se le declaró. A cada instante que pasaba cerca de Hide, su miedo a querer devorarlo se acrecentaba más y más.

_¡Ya te vale, Kanekiiiii! ¡¿No sabes que lo conejos pueden llegar a morir de soledad?! ¡Oye, ¿y ese parche?! ¡¿Vas de chulo?!_

En serio deseaba compartir más tiempo con él, ayudarle si era necesario a organizar festivales aunque lo odiara, copiar sus apuntes de Asia Oriental a pesar de su mala letra, sentarse con él en la ribera del río y dejar que el sol se ocultara sin que les importase nada más. Deseaba compartir tantos momentos con Hide que se lamentaba al no poder hacerlo, pasaba días y días encerrado en casa para que no averiguase lo que realmente le sucedía. Hasta caminar junto a él ya era un privilegio que debía atesorar.

_¿Ya estás comiendo como es debido? Tienes que alimentarte o no aguantarás._

Era jodidamente inteligente. Kaneki era afortunado de tener un amigo tan fiel y perspicaz como Hide. Comenzaba a pensar que no se lo merecía y que para protegerlo lo mejor sería alejarse de él. Por esta razón dejó de frecuentar la universidad y comenzó a trabajar en Anteiku junto a Touka, el señor Yoshimura y los demás. Además, Hide le visitaba de vez en cuando y charlaban mientras tomaban café. Pero todo aquello no era suficiente. De esa manera lo protegía, sí, pero los acontecimientos terminaron por torcer aún más su ya no tan pacífica vida, y los sucesos con Tsukiyama, los dos extraños investigadores ghouls y Yamori atrofiaron poco a poco inocencia y no quedaron ni ruinas de lo que era. Por tanto, Hide notaría que Kaneki ya no pertenecía a su mundo, que se había alejado por completo de su forma de vivir para adentrarse en un infierno del que difícilmente saldría.

_Sí me interesan, lo que pasa es que… ¡este libro es muy interesante!_

Lo intentaba. Hide intentaba por todos los medios darle a entender que se sentía demasiado solo y que le necesitaba a su lado, que los apuntes de Asia Oriental iban a criar moho de tanto esperar, que los ghouls le parecían interesantes y no unos monstruos como todos los demás pensaban. Hide de verdad quería estar a su lado sin importar en lo que se pudiese haber convertido, ya que para él seguía y seguiría siendo Kaneki. No obstante, cada vez se alejaba más y más de él.

Ya no podía recordar las últimas palabras que intercambió con él, pues se negaba a aceptar que definitivamente aquella fue la última vez que lo vio. Debía encontrarlo, fuera como fuere, aunque tuviese que llevárselo a rastras y gritarle que sabía a la perfección que era un ghoul. Porque lo sabía desde un principio, pero, o no supo cómo abordar el tema o no quiso perturbar la paz que se estaba manteniendo en equilibrio por el momento. Hasta que no pudo contactar con él y tuvo que arreglárselas para ingresar en la CCG y a través de ella empezar a buscarlo.

_Cuando está ocultando algo, se agarra la barbilla, así._

Al principio no avanzaba en nada en su investigación, dedicándose tan solo a retirar los carteles de «Perdido» de los tablones de la universidad y a ser únicamente un investigador asistente de la CCG. Pero jamás se rindió, pues todo aquello lo estaba haciendo para volver a ver a Kaneki y volver a escuchar su risa. De seguro, valdría la pena.

Unas cuantas semanas más tarde, descubrió que a su gran compañero lo denominaban «Parche en el ojo» u «Ojo parchado» y que se le había visto participando junto con el Aogiri. Kaneki había cambiado, lo sabía, no solamente su físico y su forma de vestir, también lo hizo el aura que desprendía. Hide se dio cuenta —por el camino que tomó Kaneki— que esa amabilidad y alegría que lo caracterizaban se habían esfumado.

Y, al fin y al cabo, Hide lo quería con toda su alma. Tan grande era su cariño hacia Kaneki que asistió a esa horrible batalla de la CCG contra los ghouls y el Aogiri. Conocía el riesgo al que se exponía, que podría no salir vivo de esa carnicería masiva, pero quería ver a Kaneki a toda costa y no le importaban todas las posibles consecuencias. Hacer peligrar la vida por Kaneki, e incluso sacrificarla, sería satisfactorio si conseguía que ese espíritu roto en pedacitos volviera a sonreír.

Tal como se prometió así mismo, al fin consiguió encontrarlo de una pieza, un tanto herido, pero vivo de todas formas. En cuanto se vieron las caras en Anteiku, Hide no pudo evitar sonreír después de tanto tiempo sin verle. Algo en su interior le incitaba a correr hacia él como solía hacerlo y abrazarlo hasta dejarle sin respiración, pero eso no sería apropiado por la herida que no dejaba de gotear en ambos cuerpos.

_Kaneki. Lo sabía._

Aquel encuentro le estaba pareciendo demasiado amargo para su corazón. Quizá sabía que sería el último y por eso su sonrisa tomaba un tinte de tristeza, pero debía aprovechar esos momentos en los que todavía estaba consciente para que Kaneki regresara a su lado, de un modo u otro.

_Desde hace mucho has sido así. «Ghoul del parche», te llaman. Ese es tu estilo._

Fue entonces cuando la escuchó, la risa de Kaneki volvió a formar parte de sus oídos. Y aunque la herida del estómago dolía como fuego, sonrió con añoranza al ver por última vez sonreír a su amigo. Luego el dolor fue demasiado y se desplomó en sus brazos, diciéndole que solo quería pasar un rato más así, con él. Kaneki ya no podía encontrar maneras de aguantar las malditas lágrimas, y cuando ya no imaginaba que su corazón podía encogerse más, Hide soltó esas palabras que terminaron por destrozarlo por completo.

_Kaneki… regresemos a casa._

«Casa». Hacía tanto que no se sentía en casa, feliz y acompañado, que ya se había olvidado lo que Hide suponía para él. Hide significaba alegría, risas, regocijo, paz. Hide era su vida. Hide y sus momentos con él eran su hogar. Pero ahora que Hide no abría los ojos y que Kaneki enterraba el rostro en su pecho al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba, ese hogar, esa casa que siempre estuvo abierta para él, se alejaba a la vez que lo hacía Hide.

Aunque su angustioso e intenso llanto resonase por toda la sala y las llamas, tanto físicas como sentimentales, le querían devorar, el mundo que le quedaba se hizo añicos como su alma. El peso que ejercía el cuerpo inerte de Hide no estaba comparado con el peso que estaba sintiendo dentro de él, es más, se aferraba a su amigo tratando de zafarse de todo ese dolor e impotencia que lo embargaban sin piedad. Ni las lágrimas de sangre que derramaba continuamente no podían expresar toda la angustia que sentía, lo que se lamentaba no haber estado al lado de Hide y ponerlo en peligro de esa forma.

_¡Hide! Hide, lo siento. Hide. Lo siento, lo siento._

A pesar de que seguía llorando y repitiendo las mismas palabras, Kaneki lo abrazó por última vez, temblando de la rabia y de la culpa, lo cargó en brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Miraba al frente sin cesar de llorar, algo que agradecía muy en el fondo, pues Hide había conseguido devolverle esa humanidad que creía perdida para siempre. Después de todo, Hide tenía razón: los conejos morían de soledad. Kaneki había muerto a su manera, pero ahora todo era muy distinto, ya que a consecuencia de revivir, Hide se había marchado, y no volvería jamás.

Pero aún podía compensarle.

_Volvamos a casa, Hide._

Podía compensarle de una forma, una que Hide ya había utilizado. Y esa era seguir siendo amigos a pesar de todo. Pero esta vez, lo serían hasta el final.

* * *

**T-T no más, god, no más. **

**Ok, ok, mantengan la calma. En el anime muere Hide, y como Ishida dijo que el anime sería distinto del manga, seguramente Hide aparezca en Tokyo Ghoul: re, o sea que hay esperanzas de que realmente siga vivo. Dejen a un lado el p*** anime y sean felices con el maravilloso manga.**

**Al principio cuando vi la escena de Anteiku quemándose pensé… bueno, ya pasó todo lo malo, calma, calma. Pero después, la escena en la que Kaneki carga a Hide en brazos, con Unravel acústico de fondo, fue tan tristemente bonita que lloré como una bebé endemoniada T^T Mis felicitaciones a Ishida/Pierrot por esa escena. De verdad, fue increíble. Pero claro está… :v que maten al personaje favorito de una no hace mucha gracia.**

**Bien, entonces, sonrían :D Hide no está muerto de verdad, solo lo está en el anime, así que puede baler berga xD ¿verdad? ….. *va a un rincón, intenta no llorar, llora***


End file.
